fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Eagles
The Black Eagles (黒鷲の学級アドラークラッセ Adorākurasse) are one of the three student houses at the Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. At Rhea's invitation, Byleth must choose between the Black Eagles and the other two houses, the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer, to personally teach. Profile The Black Eagles house at the Officers Academy is comprised of students who hail from the Adrestian Empire. They favor the use of axes and black magic. The twin-headed eagle of the Adrestian Empire's coat of arms and the black armor worn by Imperial soldiers inspired the name and banner of the Black Eagles. Members * Edelgard von Hresvelg - The ambitious and determined heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire and the house leader of the Black Eagles. * Hubert von Vestra - House Vestra's heir and Edelgard's devoted vassal since childhood. Cold and calculating at the surface, he conceals the honorable motives of his schemes and sinister countenance. * Bernadetta von Varley - The shy and withdrawn daughter of Count Varley. Can usually be found holed up alone in her room when not attending class or battle. * Caspar von Bergliez - A young son of House Bergliez who cannot expect an inheritance. A hotheaded student who prefers to act first, apologize later. * Dorothea Arnault - Former songstress for the Mittelfrank Opera Company who idolizes Manuela. The only commoner of the class, she is searching for someone to take care of her, both emotionally and financially. * Ferdinand von Aegir - Heir to House Aegir and the son of Duke Aegir. Carries great pride in his house and status. Competitive and industrious, he strives to be Edelgard's superior. * Linhardt von Hevring - The carefree heir of House Hevring who goes out of his way to shirk responsibility. Has a keen interest in the nature of Crests. * Petra Macneary - Princess of Brigid attending the Officer's Academy as an exchange student for the Empire. Does not have a full grasp of the Fódlan language. Former students * Ionius von Hresvelg IX - Former member and leader of the Black Eagles, who later became Emperor of Adrestia. He is Edelgard's father. * Patricia von Arundel - A noblewoman of House Arundel, she met Emperor Ionius IX during her time in the Academy, and after falling in love with him, became his concubine and birthed his ninth child and heir, Edelgard. *Monica von Ochs - Former member of the Black Eagles the year prior to the events of the game, she mysteriously disappeared shortly before her graduation. *Constance von Nuvelle - Former noblewoman of House Nuvelle. Her House was all but wiped out as a result of the Dagdan-Brigid War against the Empire. With nowhere to go, she eventually ended up in the Abyss. Etymology The Japanese pronunciation of the three classes take their names from German. The Black Eagles are roughly called "Adlerklasse," which means "Eagle Class." Trivia *The Black Eagle House is the only house to not bear Crests of the 10 Elites. Instead, they bear a Crest of Seiros as well as those of three of the Four Saints. *Edelgard is the first member of the Imperial Household to have enrolled into the Officers Academy in ages. *In a survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, the Black Eagles ranked 3rd among the houses chosen in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:2. It received 27.8% of the vote. *In the second survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, the Black Eagles ranked 3rd among the houses chosen in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. It received 25.5% of the vote. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, the Black Eagles ranked 3rd among the houses chosen in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. It received 24.4% of the vote. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, the Black Eagles ranked 2nd among the houses chosen in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. It received 29.7% of the vote. Gallery FE3H Black Eagles Height Chart.png|Concept art of the Black Eagles.